


星之星和她的访客

by nuoyu2014



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 是邻居梗。一个稍微有点《彼得兔》，以及稍微有点病的故事。小莫有点心理障碍吧大概。慎入。
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 3





	星之星和她的访客

萨列里第一次看见莫扎特，以为他的邻居是个自闭症的大孩子。   
他们的房子隔了木质的栅栏，不到腰部的栏杆漆成白色，大约可以阻止野兔或是其他小型动物大摇大摆闯进院子。   
尽管萨列里并不介意这些小动物偶尔拜访。   
他是新搬到乡下的租客，计划在这里度过一年的时间，好好写几首曲子。但他并不算是正经的独立音乐人，只是辞去了公益组织的职务，暂时给自己放个长假。   
就在这样的时候，萨列里遇见了莫扎特。   
他搬过来的时候，房东曾简单地提过莫扎特，说对方同样是来疗养的。但善良的女士语焉不详，不巧给萨列里留下了过多的想象空间。   
于是，当萨列里站在下午的院子里，隔着藤蔓植物的架子看到对方将手里握着的画笔用力甩上油画布的时候，心里便是一突。   
那天，天气很是阴郁，莫扎特毫不掩饰他的愤怒，焦虑的情绪像暴风里的积雨云，被雷电的力量打碎，又重新拼合。   
萨列里看不清画布上的图案，隔着几米距离，只能窥探到巨大的三合板上绷了亚麻布，狂躁的原色像搅乱的脑浆，在布面上留下炽热的情绪。   
太烫了。   
萨列里倏地缩回了目光，若无其事地调起吉他的弦。他是学小提琴出身，吉他上手得快，辨音的耳朵也很准。   
在工作需要之外，他不打算招惹一个自闭症的患者，无论是周期发作，或者得到了相当程度的治疗。   
很多人以为自闭症只是孤僻、不说话，读了些煽情的募捐传单，就以为这是一群不善沟通的艺术天使。   
并不是这样。自闭症是一群躁动的小疯子，随时随地因为触及雷区而放声尖叫，智力低下，反应迟钝，语言能力差，没有自控力，暴躁易怒，攻击性强……   
第一次见面的时候，一个自闭症患儿捏爆了萨列里买来做下午茶的蛋黄派，还要伸手捶打他面前的茶杯。   
那时候，萨列里刚刚就职，成为了公益组织里的一名小提琴演奏者，负责参与用音乐安抚狂躁症状的实验。   
实验成果尚未可知，但合同期满之后，萨列里便逃离了充满尖叫和不可预测的愤怒的教室。   
或许用不了多久，这里也不过是另一处被他抛在身后的记忆。 

他再次遇到莫扎特是在阳光晴好的早上。他的朋友要乘最早的一趟火车到乡下看他，于是萨列里来接站。   
彼时，阳光穿透火车站的玻璃幕墙，在上行的扶梯间逆行，一级一级地往下蹦。   
当萨列里同样被阳光跳过去之后，他看见了莫扎特。年轻人坐在月台的长椅上，头顶是遮雨的房檐。九点十分，太阳与地平线的夹角还很小，房檐没有为他带来半分阴凉，反倒将他整个人都推进日光下。他的金棕色发丝便衬得像一团火、一个太阳，白皙的皮肤也发着光。   
莫扎特抬起手来，萨列里才发现，他的邻居是这样瘦弱。   
萨列里心底鲁莽的判断动摇了。他迟疑了片刻，还是走了过去，坐在莫扎特的身边，嘴唇蠕动着，吐出一句最平常的问候来。   
“早上好。”   
他的吐字很慢，发音标准又响亮，像是担心莫扎特会听不清似的。   
莫扎特便从白日梦里醒了过来。垂下的头颅高高扬起，眼睛像熄灭的星核又复苏了，神明在星系间建造了永不熄灭的灯塔。   
“啊，是您。”他笑开了，便像个神情纯粹的天使，声音柔软又天真，“我认得您，您是我的邻居。我曾经瞧见过您，只是以为您不好相处。”   
他当然会这样认为。偶尔在篱笆和栅栏以外的地方相遇，萨列里绝不会和这个疑似自闭症或其他精神疾病患者多说一句话。但现在，萨列里后悔了。对方看起来柔和且镇定，眼底藏着温柔的羞涩，语速甚至比一般人要快一些。   
“我得为此向您道歉，先生。”   
萨列里的嗓子有点发干。他迅速压低了声音，使得音量恢复如常，并为此前的一切歧视与偏见感到抱歉。年轻人摇了摇头，显然不明就里，却又立刻原谅了他。   
“您听过我的名字吧？叫我沃菲就可以了。”   
“那么……沃菲。”   
他们随便谈着天，直到第一趟列车进了站。萨列里迎上小个子的朋友，而莫扎特继续等待他的姐姐。房檐的影子慢慢降到头顶，他一动不动地坐在那，微笑慢慢平复，像一尊文艺复兴时期的大理石天使摆件，被搬家工人暂放在错误的位置上。 

在那之后，萨列里仍然不常遇见莫扎特。   
随着夏日的到来，这苍白的年轻人愈发深居简出，只是偶尔在院子里画他的藤蔓。破土而出的植物们长势可喜，几场雨下来，便沿着支架往上爬了不少，已经有他肩膀高了。莫扎特偶尔会伸手摸摸翠绿的叶片，向隔壁弹琴的萨列里招招手。   
萨列里趁机重新介绍了自己，于是被年轻人亲昵地称为“亲爱的安东尼奥”。萨列里坚持认为这个称谓太过亲密。只不过，当莫扎特这样叫着，隔着栅栏给他一个拥抱时，他总是受用地弯起嘴角。   
年轻人的房子里，偶尔会传出音乐来，惊碎白日里静止的热风，或是点燃朦胧的暮光。但乐声很快便戛然而止，随之而来的是断断续续的争吵。   
后来，他的姐姐拎着行李离开了，莫扎特又是一个人了。 

到了盛夏时节，萨列里终于得以再次和莫扎特交谈。   
萨列里并不是热衷于邻里关系的人。他推卸了若干次BBQ聚会的邀请，谢绝了另一个隔壁邻居的新鲜蔬菜和水果。   
但偶然的一个夏夜，他被暑热和陶器摔碎的声响惊醒，穿了衬衫出门，才发现莫扎特躺在阁楼的飘窗上，脚下是屋顶的瓦片。   
于是他第一次翻过了栏杆，站在一片葡萄和青瓜的藤须中间，向莫扎特挥手。他的拖鞋踩在地里，湿润的泥土亲吻他赤裸的脚尖。睡衣的裤脚大概也蹭脏了，但萨列里毫无察觉。   
莫扎特看见了他，就坐起来，指了指旁边的梯子，欢迎他一道上来看月亮。   
“您好呀，亲爱的音乐家。”   
他这样说着，眼底盈满了柔和的月光。与半睡半醒的萨列里不同，他倒是神采奕奕。飘窗靠内的角落里放了一瓶冰啤酒，澄黄的酒液盛在茶色的玻璃瓶里，在满地的蝉鸣中打着旋儿。   
大约是没睡醒的缘故，萨列里当真也就搬着梯子爬了过去，像攀爬一个卡普莱的阳台的罗密欧。他坐在了莫扎特的身边，打了个呵欠，抬头看向天上。   
“您怎么一个人坐在这里？”   
莫扎特鼓了鼓脸，表情认真起来。   
“如果这么和您说，您八成是不信的。但是，我并不是一个人呆在这。”   
这句话驱散了萨列里的全部睡意。他下意识绷紧了背部的肌肉，侧头看向莫扎特。   
“这怎么讲？您总要说得明白些，我才能判断。”   
或许是因为没有得到太匆忙又武断的审判，莫扎特拍着腿笑了起来，鬓角的一缕发丝随之颤动。在月光下，他头顶的金发稍微褪成了银色。   
“我就知道您是个有趣的人，亲爱的安东尼奥。但是我要说，我并不孤独。我和我的朋友们在一起。狂想曲、嬉游曲、宣叙调、赋格；或者说，四分音符、八分音符、附点二分音符、高音谱号、低音谱号、升降调……太多了。   
“这里，我并不是想作什么抽象的比喻。但是她们就在那，有的穿着西装、打领带，有的相当朋克。但是毫无疑问，我们可以聊天，可以互相讨论音乐、讨论一切。   
“但她们都很小，所以还挤得下。只是有时候太吵，害得我整夜睡不着觉，只能呆在房顶上看星星。当然，星星很有趣，那将是我的归宿。   
“以后，我也会成为一颗星星，去那么那么远的银河里流浪。”   
他孩子气地张开手臂，去拥抱温暖的空气。萨列里缩了缩颈子，把后脑枕在飘窗的玻璃上。他问：“您觉得，您会成为星星？”   
莫扎特给出了肯定的答案。他的眼睛闪闪发光，像停驻在时间里的路灯。   
“是的，当然。或者准确一点说，我会有一颗星星。我现在已经有啦，就生长在我的思想里，是热带森林和蝴蝶的颜色，铺撒着金银色的星屑。   
“她的直径现在只有架豆角的横杆那么长，还不够。但我的朋友们会继续喂养她，建造她。她会长大的，当我死去以后，我也会继续陪她长大。   
“但她不会变得太大。您读过《小王子》吗？就像故事里那样，小小的星球，只够不太多的居民生活。物种有大有小，一天可以在星球上走一整圈。   
“是的，这才是我的星球上‘一天’的意义。是一次旅行，一次拥抱。它不围着任何别的星体转动。我当然读过一点常识：恒星、行星、公转、自转。但那太没有意思了。规则本身并不是坏事，但容不下其他规则，这个小世界就会慢慢枯萎，像裹着白色布条的尸体了。”   
萨列里安静听着莫扎特长篇大论的宣言，没有否定，也没有肯定。他只是继续发问，像榕树下试图读懂海德格尔的学生。   
“您要怎么去您的星球呢？”他这样问着，问题出口之后，便有了不太好的预想。   
“是死亡，先生，”莫扎特眨眨眼，平静得像是宣布明天的晚餐里有小土豆和牛腩，甚至因为食谱里有喜欢的菜肴而欢欣雀跃起来，“就像您想得那样。但是死亡并不可怕，我只是换一个居所，去一个更自由的地方。”   
“您对这个世界毫无眷恋了吗？”萨列里确定自己的声音是冷静而温和的。甚至，他的心脏也未曾因这个答案而急骤地鼓动，反而感受到了同样宁静的喜悦。   
“不，并不是这样。我也喜欢这个世界。”莫扎特说着，语言穿透沙沙作响的藤叶，扩散进风里去。他抬起手，指尖虚拢住声音的载体，又任其如流沙般滑落。   
“您看，我种下的葡萄就快开花了。我在春天里像照顾孩子一样照顾每一粒种子，慢慢地，就会生出藤蔓，会开花结果，甜蜜的汁液会团在薄薄的紫色果皮里。但我没办法阻止他们死去，就像我没办法阻拦自己奔向死亡。   
“我能用音符和绘画填满我的时间，可死亡是必然。当然啦，姐姐不愿意听我拉琴，她觉得我要是少用些脑子，或许能活得更长久。但我要拥抱一切，拥抱生命，也拥抱死亡。”   
萨列里想问他，他的身体是否罹患了不可挽回的疾病。但长时间的工作经验告诉他，事情或许并没有这么简单。于是他以叙述的口吻，确认着莫扎特的想法。   
“是您主动选择了死亡。那么，是什么时候呢？”   
“不知道。大概一两年，大概一两天，又或者是十年、二十年。等到我的星球长成适合旅行的样子，我就该离开了。当思想的边界大大漫溢过现实，这里就只是肉体逼仄的囚笼了。   
“这段旅程或许该从一只猫的皮毛里开始，或者混在一抔土里，变成土壤学家收集的标本。但是，您是音乐家，您会理解的，我必须上路。当然，这就是父亲把我送来的原因。他们觉得我有自杀倾向和另一种我说不上名字的心理障碍。”   
莫扎特指了指自己的太阳穴，脸上是满不在乎的神情。   
“您的星球，如果有一天，我也到了该去旅行的时候，您会愿意带上我吗？”   
脱口而出之后，萨列里很怀疑自己的初衷。说到底，他是为什么要和一个小疯子聊这么多？他从何时起，竟试图进入这个年轻人的生活了？当然，他得承认，年轻人细瘦的手腕和踝骨好看，笑起来时的天使面孔好看，严肃犹豫的思考神态也很好看。但他既没有随便与他人交往的习惯，也不曾轻易爱过什么人。   
这太突兀了。   
“什么？”   
莫扎特看起来非常意外。他又眨了眨眼睛，思想中的星球在脑海里颤动。   
“为什么呢？”他终于成了发问者，而萨列里笑了。   
“我以前曾希望自己能够居住在永远飘荡着音乐的童话世界，直到我的老师告诉我，那是不可能实现的。但是，如果和您待在那颗星球上，我们可以交替着拉琴——不仅是您，也包括您的朋友们。又或者，那天然就是流淌着乐声的王国。”   
“不，但我从没想过……”年轻人听起来踟蹰了，“我从没想过，还可以和其他人一起。”   
“您可以试试？从一只朝生夕死的飞虫开始，凝视他的灵魂成为您星球的访客。一个星球不该拒绝充满好奇心的造访。”   
莫扎特像是重新面对了一种可能。他没有再说话，只是喝起了酒，眼睛眯起来，去看远处上下飞舞的萤火虫。那天晚上，他们看了一夜的星星。第二天早上，萨列里摇醒了安睡的年轻人，并且交换了满含着传染感冒风险的亲吻。 

后来，萨列里失去了他的邻居。听说莫扎特与他的飞虫朋友一起去旅行了，还有一枝蒲绒花。他年轻的朋友一直在各地旅行，每个上三五天，就会寄明信片来。   
萨列里买了一个拍立得相机，偶尔拍下隔壁的葡萄和蔬菜。他现在代为照顾这些实用主义与浪漫主义兼顾的小生命，等着莫扎特来参加一场甜美而盛大的葬礼。   
过了一个冬天，他们共同踏上旅程，只是站点有所改变。他们开始创作音乐——不是合作，只是挤在一个工作室里，造出彼此不相干的和谐乐章。   
萨列里提前一站到达了充满音符的世界。莫扎特没再怎么提他的朋友们，但他们都知道，那些姑娘仍然挤在年轻人身边，孜孜不倦地编织着一颗星之星。   
莫扎特没有改口，他们也不再讨论，该在多久之后迎来最后的旅行。这个热情又天真的年轻人只是竭力地迎接星球的每一位来访者，像河边施洗的约翰。 

所以，当莫扎特离开以后，萨列里常想，这活泼可爱的小星星，什么时候邀请他去那颗混了金色和银色的光、且又暖和的星球上居住呢？


End file.
